Sing For Me
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Genesis was his canary, locked in a gilded cage; it's the only thing that could please him. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi smut lemon smut... PWP! Giftfic for AlexJ69


Hullo thar! Again!  
I come bearing the gift of smut... shameless inspired by my workplace. A hotel, where people should learn that the walls are not soundproof...lulz.

Disclaimer - No munny is being made from writing this fanfic, because you people don't pay me!

For and Beta'ed by AlexJ69, because it was her birthday yesterday!

* * *

Sing For Me

After hours of having nothing but the President's voice grating through his enhanced senses, and the murmur of executives agreeing with everything because their paychecks told them to, and the incessant clicking as bratty Rufus played with his pen (no one dared to speak out against the darling angel of the company), Sephiroth was eager to remind himself why he blessed his ability to hear.

As soon as the door was shut, and the chain slipped across as an added security lest the sign hanging on the handle in the corridor failed its purpose for whatever reason, Sephiroth spooned against Genesis' back.

In the a fluid movement, the redhead moved to ease into the mould, like water and smiled. The curve it bought to his back, still wrapped in scarlet leather, just had to be traced by Sephiroth's hands as he made his way round to the front, simultaneously lowering his head to kiss the neck before him.

Genesis raised his own arms to cover Sephiroth's hands; moving them under his armour to caress his abdomen in a way that made him purr. And that one sound made part of the day, one more damn board meeting, worth suffering.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" the redhead asked. A smile was evident in his voice. He moved to direct the two of them to the kettle.

"No."

"Coffee?"

"No." Sephiroth said, tilting to tug at his lover's ear with his teeth as a little warning that this was not one of the rare moments where he would allow for nonsense. He had been forced to sit through things that were not applicable to him, neither were they Genesis, but the executives apparently needed protecting.

He had not sat across the room from the other, eyes fastened on the pulse visible just above his turtleneck; to have to see those delicious lips fit around a boiled sweet -cheeks hollowing as he silently sucked the flavour away and then his adam's apple bop as he swallowed- to be rewarded by nothing but childish banter.

Genesis ignored the warning anyway, as he had done the entire day. Every time he caught Sephiroth's eager gaze, he shot a priceless gaze through crystal eyes and smirked at Lazard, who sat beside the general, because he saw _everything_.

"How about one of those herbal—"

Sephiroth pushed Genesis back hard into himself, craning over his shoulder, not even on his toes to get that little bit taller. It was much easier than usual, with Genesis having already taken his boots off. "I want one thing, beginning with 'G'."

The redhead stopped and hummed a little, as if thinking. With silent permission, he broke the firm embrace to turn around. Blue eyes glistened and it wasn't entirely because of the late afternoon sun breaking through the wavering curtains.

"I have two ideas. But, taking into consideration your aversion to dairy, I can only conclude that it is the latter."

"Quite. I do not feel as if the former could bring me the pleasure that I seek."

Genesis chuckled and rolled his shoulders back, so the weight of his pauldrons had his coat sliding down to his elbows. "Well, that just depends what you do with it."

"Genesis," Sephiroth sighed, closing his eyes as he tried not to imagine what could possibly be echoing in that head. "We are talking about gorgonzola here, yes?"

Pink lips curved to a smirk and the man came a step closer. "If you want to be."

Gods, this man was intolerable. Always teasing, when not itching to draw blood. His mannerisms and moods, he made Sephiroth turn from the level-headed general to a beast, insatiable.

With twist to his lips, Sephiroth unclasped the single buckle that kept his coat together and slid it from his shoulders. Genesis stepped back, smirking, and began to undress. Without the armour and thick leather, he was nothing but perfectly proportioned porcelain. He arose as something in the style of a classical painting from the puddle of black leather.

Immediately, Sephiroth reached out to trace the defining lines of muscle with a fingertip down from the redhead's torso but intentionally avoided what he knew Genesis was wanting. He followed the line of faint hair down from the navel, but detoured back upwards using the dip at the pelvis as his trail. Genesis hissed out a breath between his teeth, almost groaning.

Skin was much smoother than he had seen of other SOLDIERs; as soft as he had heard women to be: Genesis cared for himself, and it was just one more reason why the general had no taste for any other. As many said, the best were only satisfied with the best; he wanted something that looked good on himself… and made others jealous just to _think_ of them together.

Genesis let out a little breath that sounded like it had been held, always responsive to the slowest of approaches. As he inhaled, the form of his body contorted, creating new shapes to be explored. In a moment that seemed to last forever, Sephiroth became fixated and drew closer to press his palm against the warm flesh, as if to tame the motion that made his tracing a never-ending struggle of muddled invisible lines. But Genesis just chuckled and skimmed his fingers through silver hair.

"Planning on petting me like a cat for the rest of the evening?"

"So what if I am?" Sephiroth replied, raising his eyes once more to his lover's.

The blue sparkled. "Just wondering."

Nonchalance was the perfect admission, so he continued. Genesis was always so warm; as fragrant as when he was fresh from the shower, still flushed and glistening. Craning his neck, Sephiroth lowered his mouth back to the other's throat, brushing his lips against the flesh and feeling it move as Genesis tilted his head back.

Like a cat, Genesis purred. Vibrations from the sound traveled through to Sephiroth, increasing the heady desire already possessing him. A sound so quiet but so incredibly potent. Yet nowhere near enough. He could feel hands at the small of his back, making quick work of his armour, practically yanking it away from his frame like it was poisonous. Genesis was losing patience. Soon the claws would be bared: all teeth and hisses. Excellent!

Pulling away, Sephiroth shoved the redhead to the side, turning in the motion to see him hitting the mattress, crumpling the creaseless clean sheets on the bed. Genesis immediately propped himself up by his elbows, eyes glowering from the indignity of being tossed around like some commodity, but nonetheless watching as the general wordlessly rid himself of his remaining clothing.

Sephiroth made no show of it, like Genesis did, the redhead thought as he casually stroking himself into a full erection.

He was so nonchalant, just slung back on uniform white cotton, expression little more than watching cadets perform their drills. Perhaps in a way it was like that. How many times had he watched Sephiroth undress? That exquisite mind fuelled by imagery and conceits must have grown bored with milky flesh that covered a lean body filled with muscle that hadn't changed in years. But, blue eyes smouldered with their fire, and a tiny bead of moisture oozed from the head of his cock in his fist.

With a smirk, Sephiroth moved to crawl over his reclining lover, as fluid and silent in his movements - with green eyes focused on the target - as a tiger stalks its prey. His prize was Genesis' mouth. The redhead's jaw was already slack from his own caresses and needed no coercion to move to instruction. Even the messiest of their kisses was still something beautiful. Years of exploration meant they knew exactly how to please each other. Genesis loved contact, and he sought dominance and the taste of his lover's mouth.

Deceptively delicate fingers wound into threads of silver hair, keeping pressure constant. In return, Sephiroth pressed a little harder, knowing that when they finally pulled apart, Genesis' lips would match his hair. His response was yet another groan, perhaps of pain, perhaps of desire. He responded, in turn, by sliding his hand down Genesis' neck and shoulder to ghost over soft nipples then to wrap around the hot tender flesh of his cock.

Genesis gasped, tearing his head away and landing heavily into the pillows. But Sephiroth didn't give him a chance to catch his breath from the new caress, instead he leaned down to catch his lover's lips once again in fleeting, chaste kisses that matched the pace that he allowed Genesis to fuck his fist with. Without lubricant, only using that which Genesis produced himself, the movement of their skin was rife with friction, and Sephiroth made no attempts to loosen his grip. Between kisses, Genesis mewled - quietly - but mewling all the same.

From experience, Sephiroth knew that to receive what he wanted, the best idea was not to ask for it. As if he had exposed a weakness in a request, Genesis would take advantage and deny him until he had _earned_ it, which usually involved a great deal of effort, and all he wanted to do was hear that beautiful voice sing for him - a pitch only the two of them could achieve together. If the general remained silent, indifferent to the thought, whilst Genesis' brain was still between his ears, then it would be gifted freely.

He did, however, move to whisper in Genesis' ear. "Do you want to finish now?"

Genesis shook his head, his hair tickled Sephiroth's nose enough that he pressed his face closer to the man's neck, waiting for the verbal answer. "No, Seph," the redhead murmured lowly. Arms wrapped around the general's neck.

Eager to please – and gain his precious reward – Sephiroth reached up to the bedside table where they had left the lubricant from the previous evening. A weekend of board meetings meant a weekend of sex to make up for it.

In their unison, Genesis had positioned himself without direction, so fluidly that Sephiroth hadn't noticed. Strong but slim thighs were parted, offering the perfect cradle for his hips, though he did not move to lower them yet.

He spared a moment to trace down the subtle curve his lover had to his sides, broad shoulders and the smallest waist in SOLDIER contrasting in a strange harmony that was both masculine and yet not. Genesis just sighed, a chuckle playing on his breath.

"Back to the petting? Then allow me," he took the little bottle from Sephiroth's fingers and squirted a measure into his palm. Without hesitation or coyness, he wrapped his fingers as tightly around the general's cock as they had been only moments previously around his own. Patience was a thing long in the past and foreplay whisked along with it. The other hand dug his sharp nails into Sephiroth's triceps.

He worked with the efficiency drilled into him as a commanding SOLDIER; slicking up the length he craved to feel quickly. He rubbed his palm against the head a few times on the pretence of lubricating it for an easy entrance, but the way he grinned when Sephiroth grunted and rutted against his hand revealed that even if it was the smallest piece, a piece of Genesis Rhapsodos always remained.

Once finished, Sephiroth needed no more guidance. He needed no hand around his shaft to ensure the right position, a long time ago maybe, but he knew this body underneath his better than his own and Genesis was all but moulded to his shape now.

Gripping tightly to Genesis' hip in one hand, the other pressing into the pillows beside the man's head, Sephiroth thrust down suddenly, forcing his cock straight through the ring of tight muscle that remained unprepared and unlubricated for the invasion. But all the redhead did was bite his plush lower lip, close his pretty blue eyes and moan. And what a beautiful sound it was, sending shivers down Sephiroth's spine to meet with the ones reverberating along his shaft from the tight muscle that encircled him – in essence the best welcome he felt he could ever receive.

Keeping his face just out of Genesis' reach, the general slid back out, loath to leave that body once he had claimed it, only to slam back in, driving sounds from the man's throat. The pace he established was as slow as his preference dictated, one that drove his lover insane; all strength from his muscles pouring into his hips.

But in contrast, Genesis was still quiet. Sephiroth twisted his lips in frustration, staring down and wondering what he was doing wrong. The other was giving no clues: no smirk to suggest that he knew what the game was and was denying it, or strain that what was meant to be pleasure was coming as pain and he didn't wish to be defeated in speaking up about it. No, Genesis appeared to be enjoying it, eyes closed and smiling his one-sided smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sephiroth goaded. Provoking Genesis perhaps the best way of making him do something.

Crystal eyes flashed open, hooded behind thick charcoal lashes. "Hotel, Seph. People, next door."

Sephiroth paused, posed with the head of his cock pressing lightly against his lover. As they breathed heavily together, the muscle throbbed, almost coaxing precum from him. Their chests glistening with sweat as the sun set behind the sheer curtains. "Do you really believe that they would give me a room that hasn't been soundproofed, knowing that you're staying here too?"

Genesis shrugged. "In my experience, I—"

Sephiroth thrust back down, adjusting his angle just a little, smirking as he did so because it speared right against Genesis' prostate. And achieved a perfect result. The redhead hadn't been expecting that, and as his voice was loud enough to enjoy itself, it became loud enough to be _enjoyed_. Sephiroth immersed himself in that music, like a wave had crashed over him to wash away some of the frustration piled upon him during the day.

"Just like that, songbird," he whispered. "It's safe here. Just, let me hear how much I please you."

Genesis groaned, twisting his head to lean against the much less giving surface of the general's arm than the pillows. His pulse fluttered visibly, wildly, under the shadow of his jaw; copper hair splayed against flushed skin. But now his mouth was open, and sounds more common, louder.

"Just like that," Sephiroth repeated again, rewarding Genesis for his good behaviour with another touch to the prostate. Once again, that harmonic pitch filled the silence of the room – this private microcosm that was there home for the weekend.

When the pitch rose to a new level, the general slid his hand between their bodies to roughly pull at Genesis' cock. Yet more music.

This man should have been a singer, Sephiroth thought to himself. But he had no desire to share Genesis' voice with anyone else. His prized canary, locked in his gilded cage—

The phone began to ring. Sephiroth grunted and Genesis swore. As tempting as it was to ignore it, it was more than their jobs were worth. It could be – on some completely remote chance – an emergency, like Wutaian renegades had guns pointed to ShinRa's head, thus calling up the only purpose as to why they had been dragged here anyway.

Or it could just be…

"General Sephiroth? This is Marc calling from the front desk. We've had a couple of requests if you and your lady friend could please keep it down?" The anonymous male offered clipped politeness, but even in his breathless haze, Sephiroth could detect amusement. "Thank you."

He placed the phone back on its dock, a little stunned.

The people next door – Lazard for one – had heard them? Heard Genesis? Everyone on those floor had…? Sephiroth felt like something had been stolen from him, like a family heirloom, or a medal that he had fought so bravely to achieve.

He flinched when Genesis' nails bit further into his skin, without the pleasure to combat or accompany it, it was just pain. He transferred his gaze to find his lover glaring at him, blue eyes blazing murderous intent.

"_Lady friend_?"


End file.
